Some devices (e.g. fans, blowers or other air movers) may cause undesired noise and/or vibration (widely known as NVH—Noise, Vibration and Harshness) during operation. It is common to use such devices in many seating applications, such as for providing heating, cooling, ventilation, massaging, or any combination. In an effort to reduce NVH, while assuring a robust attachment method, a variety of complex designs in both the conditioning device and the attachment scheme of the device have been brought forth. It is important to provide solutions to the attachment needs that are simple to make, simple to assemble, simple to install, reduce the number of parts that are susceptible to rattling against each other, or any combination thereof. The present invention seeks to improve on the current state of the art by the use of a simplified attachment scheme that produces a robust attachment while aiding in the reduction of undesired NVH.
Examples of air movers and/or systems for which the present invention may find suitable application include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,370,911; 6,893,086; 7,356,912; 6,857,697; and 6,786,541 all of which are incorporated by reference for all purposes. Other systems that may employ air movers and/or systems for which the present invention may find suitable application include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,771 and 7,168,758, both incorporated by reference.